


Something to Remember me by when you are away

by Niecy2389



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy2389/pseuds/Niecy2389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor was getting ready for his trip back home to Asgard. He told Jane that he would only be gone for a month. Jane thought that she would give him a night to remember something that he could look forward to upon his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Remember me by when you are away

Summary:  
Thor was getting ready for his trip back home to Asgard. He told Jane that he would only be gone for a month. Jane thought that she would give him a night to remember something that he could look forward to upon his return.  
Notes:  
(See the end of the work for notes.)  
Work Text:  
Tonight is the last night that Thor and Jane would be together until he returns from his month long visit to Asgard. He promised that he would not be gone that long and will return as soon as he could. All Jane simply did was nod ok. Earth to Jane. So boss lady what plans do you and Thor have for tonight? I hope it’s for lots of earth shattering sex; cause you know last time you moped and stayed in bed all day with Ben and Jerry. It was depressing with a capital D. Darcy was glad to point out. Geez, Darcy thanks for the reminder of how much I had missed him the first time he left. anyway for the record I got a couple of ideas up my sleeves. Right now he's training with the fellows and is due back in an hour so that gives me plenty of time to prepare. Oh, I guess I will get going then, Darcy states as she heads for the door. Now the weather man states that we should have clear skies with no chance of rain for the next couple of days. I hope that’s not the case tonight, she smirks as she walks out and closes the door behind.  
Sometime later, 5 minutes and counting.. Ok, Jane don’t lose your nerves he will be home any minute. Breathe in, breathe out. You calculated everything down to the last second. You checked and rechecked to make sure that everything is in place. come on get it together Jane. Wine , where is the wine? I need plenty of wine. Miss Foster? Yes Jarvis, Mr. Odinson has arrived. Thanks. Breathe in breathe out. Jane? oh god the way he says her name gives her shivers down her spine. Hi is her reply back. How was training? Jane asked. Too long. I feared that I spent too much time away from you since this is the last night until my return. Thor replied.. Thor tries to reach in for a kiss but Jane moves away. No worries, I knew that you would be home as soon as you could. I took the liberty to draw you a hot bath and I added a special ingredient to help with getting the kinks out and help you relax. Thor starts to hesitate but when Jane gives him a stern look he turns and head straight for the bath.  
Thor strips down naked and hops in the tub the water is just right and what he needed after training. Jane has been on his mind all day. this is the first time that they will have been a part since he first arrived on Midgard. Hmm, this water is very smoothing and these things called candles. Warm Rustic Woo-. Thoooor, I do hope you don’t plan on being in there all day. Jane states.. Of course, not he replies as he grabs a towel and wraps it around the lower part of his body. He walks out into the bedroom and Jane thinks did he get bigger, he couldn't have gotten bigger. Focus, Jane stick to the plan. Did you like the bath? Aye, yes it was very relaxing, with a huge smile across his face.. Good, now I need for you to lie down on the bed on your stomach. Jane asks... Ok my love. he stated with a confused look on his face but he does what she asks. Jane grabs a bottle from the dresser pours some in her hands and starts rubbing them together and proceeds to straddle Thor's back and rubs his back massaging the liquid into his body. Thor can only moan at her touches as she rubs him from the shoulder blades on down making sure that he is nice and relaxed. She leans down and whispers in his ear how do you feel? Like I have gone to Valhalla. Jane smiles and said not yet, Thor but you will be when I'm done with you. Now I need for you to turn over. Yes, my love he says with that gorgeous smile of his. Jane, starts in on massaging his chest rubbing her hands up and down then moves down to his legs reaching up under the towel and rubbing down his legs to his feet. oh his feet when she rubs the middle of his feet. What? don’t tell me my thunder god is sensitive. Umm a mental note for later. Time for the big guns. Jane pulls back and heads to the dresser to where her purse is and pulls out a small packet from her purse. Thor now looks at her confused she

sees him looking but pays him no mind. she simply takes whatever was in the packet and pops it in her mouth and quickly moves herself near Thor. She quickly places herself on top of Thor and starts planting small kisses on him from his nips to the middle of his chest to his tender spot; until damn she hit the Jackpot!!!. she starts slowly kissing around his engorged cock.. until she decides to go all in and take him into her mouth.. and oh that mouth, whatever she used is giving Thor a tingling sensation along with the way she is working that mouth on him its driving Thor to the brink of madness. This woman, my love does things that no woman has done to me before. Jane strokes him up and down with her mouth and tickles his balls at the same time. When she feels he can’t take it anymore she lifts up off of him, he then grabs her and flips her over on her back and spreads her legs wide in which he goes an dives in like a mad man on her clit. he flicks, licks and sucks on her clit like it’s the last supper. Jane is forced to hold on to the bed sheets for dear life because even as she tries to back away a little... Thor just holds her tight and pushes his face deeper into her slick folds. She thinks this is the best mouth massage he has ever given. He licks sucks and bites for what seems like forever making Jane come on his tongue. When he is done she pulls him up and deep tongues him tasting her own juices and swallowing every bit. Thooor, she whispers in his ear. Yes, my love he whispers back. I want you to hit it from the back while I touch my toes, don’t hold back. He lifts up off of the bed and walks to the middle of the floor and spreads her legs and bends her over so that she is touching her toes with Thor right behind her. He angles himself in the right position to where he can enter her. First he starts slow, thrusting in and out. But then she says go in deep babe and a light goes off in his head, and you can hear thunder outside. He pulls back grabs a chair nearby and places it near Jane just in case she needs it for balance then gets right back into position. He finds her opening and starts to stroke her slow and easy and then speeds up the pace.. going in deep to where Jane can feel it in her belly and she sees stars. He starts stroking harder deeper. Deeper, harder he is pounding his hips on her ass..When, Jane thinks she can’t take it and reaches for the chair Thor grabs her shoulder and pulls her arm back down and goes in like a mad man on a mission. Jane has never came so hard in her life. When he feels that she had enough he pulls out and backs away. Eyes dazed and fixated on Jane. She slowly and wobbly turns to him. Heart racing eyes locked on him and she bites the corner of her mouth. They run into each other arms well, Jane wobbled. Kissing each other madly and passionately. she jumps on him and he catches her in his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist. He motions back to the bed. Jane tells him I want to be on top and ride he smirks and tells her it will be my pleasure my lady. she says in the chair. I want to ride you in the chair. He has no objections with that. He positions himself to where he is sitting up in the chair, in which Jane slowly guides her body down on Thor until she has him in a good angle and starts to ride him taking all of him in. Super up close and personal. she moves her hips back and forth and leans in and starts kissing his neck and nibbling on him while he is running his fingers thru her hair. oh my god she said. from this position Jane can feel everything every freaking inch of him oh god and it feels so good. it’s unreal. I won’t have time to miss him while he's gone I will be too busy recovering. Thoooor. she starts to move her hips faster and leans her body back which gives him the opportunity to cup a breast in his hand and bring to his mouth. he bites, pulls and sucks on her nipple causing pain and pleasure at the same time. Jane can’t believe that she is coming again. oh this man.. this god... I love him so much. When Thor can't take it anymore he holds onto Jane and carries her back to the bed with him still inside her and lays her flat on her back. and starts mad stroking in and out of her while circling her clit with his thumb. he grabs both her legs and spreads her legs wide like Moses parted the red sea and he gives his all to Jane. Walking won’t be an option for a while. When he feels her body shake and tremble he can now find his release all within her walls. High off of his love for this woman..Thor collapses between her legs. Sweat dripping down his forehead. His heart and hers are both beating fast. That was; that was amazing and I hope that you like my surprise. states Jane. he raises up with confusion on his face, surprise? Yes, I wanted to give you something to take with you on your trip to Asgard. Something that you can look forward to when you come back. And, Jane what have you done? she raises her body up and speaks aloud to Jarvis and asks if he was able to get all of the footage of me and Thor like I requested. Yes, Miss Foster I have everything recorded and downloaded to your computer per your request all the cameras will be removed tomorrow when Mr. Odinson departs. and the recording will be deleted upon your request and Mr. Stark has no access to any of the recordings that were made tonight. Thank you Jarvis that will be all. Thor is completely shocked by this woman and the expression he has gives it away.. I wanted you to take us with you while we are apart and to remember this moment. I was hesitant at first but then I realized how much I love you and would miss you and probably drive Darcy and everyone crazy missing you. I figure what could I give the perfect boyfriend that has everything and- before she starts babbling more than she should Thor kisses her. soft sweet kisses. Jane, he states I love you no words can express how much. I am honored and privileged that you would do this for me for us. I shall treasure this gift and us always.  
Notes:  
This is my first time in a long time writing. Hope you enjoy. I bought this warm rustic candle as motivation and two of my co-workers have agreed that it does remind them of Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time in a long time writing. Hope you enjoy. I bought the warm rustic candle from Wal-Mart as motivation to help me write this story.


End file.
